Time Before
The Time Before is the time of the creation of Atheros . At the begining of this period there was only the Void . The void was an eternal emptiness filled with nothing but that which became known as the essence of chaos and the Void wolves. It was here that Il'Wae'Maddi and Moltakkar came from the Great Beyond and forged the realm of Atheros at whose center was the Celestial Palace and the Celestial Forge . From the Celestial Forge Moltakkar created the Elder Gods; Phyros, who would burn back the darkness of the void and his sister Nihaluu who would hold it at bay while her brother rested. They would be the guardians of that which was to come. From the heart of the shattered anvil sprung Ysgaroth Unarath, the World Goddess and little sister to Phyros and Nihaluu . Unarath began her weaving of the great world blanket and thus begain the formation of the World of Unarath. From the Beyond came the beings who would become the Younger Gods ; powerfull beings that would thrive on the raw energies of this new universe. With these beings also came the first peoples, those who would become the Ilaedrian . Humans were born of the weaving of Unarath and found themselves cast accross the surface of the new world. No where near as developed as the near immortal Il'aedrian the humans were slow to rise and would take many thousands of years for them to do so. During this time a group of Adventurous humans who became known as the Northerners begain to explore and conqour the far Northern regions, those deemed to cold or extreme for the Ilaedrian tastes. The beings that became the Younger Gods found that as they walked amongst the mortals, the lower beings would begin to worship them as deities. When thousands of mortals focus their energy upon one single being capable of tapping into that power, a new form of power was discovered. This power was addictive to the capricious younger gods and soon they were vying with one another for worshipers, having their followers wipe out and slaughter other deities' followers or convert them. This was the begining of the end of the Time Before . The manipulation of the mortal races degraded into whole sale murder and war. Assassins and plague, war and strife tore accross the land, each deity seeing to become the most powerfull God among thousands of lesser Godlings. To this end, the more malevolent beings twisted their worshipers into foul creatures, stealing from them their true form and giving birth to new races, some with only one purpose...to affect the extinction of entire races. Thus were the Ogrimm twisted into existance from those Ilaedrian who sought power by following Younger Gods This devistating war fed the essence of Chaos that hovered at the edge of Atheros savouring the chaos and wanton destruction of the ordered realm of Atheros. The conflict became known by many names; the War in the Heavens, the Divine War, the Divinity War or the War of Souls. The end of the conflict was brought about by a group of Spirit Lords; physical manifestations of the spirital energy of the animals within Atheros. One very powerfull and aggressive Spirit Lord named Lykaois and the Spirit Wolves that followed him were instramental in the ruthless enforcement of the ceaseation of hostilities between the immortals. During this time The remaining Spirit Lords convened what became known as the Council of the Divine and persuadedIl'Wae'Maddi and Moltakkar to inact a plan of their divising. Unarath would be divided into multiple realms, each group of younger Gods being given their own realm suitable to their being. The mortals and llaedrian would be given the physical realm of Unarath along with those of the spirit beings who sought to remain in physical form and become a permenant resident of the physical world. Between the physical world and other realms an impeniterable barrier was to be raised and it would be guarded by those of the Spirit Lord's kin. None would be permitted to pass this barrier under penalty of destruction by the Wolf Lord. Only those spirits of the physical realm passing from life into the next plane could pass and only by escort of specific guides. With a stroke of his mighty hammer, Moltakkar Sundered Atheros ending forever the dream of the perfect world and bringing about the end of the era known as The Time Before. Category:History of Unarath Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:Conflicts Category:Time Before